Initiation
by chibit shi
Summary: Bien bien. Hum hum rapproche le micro: Alors 100 KuroFye, avec un peu de angst, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je ne vous raconte pas l'hisoire parce qu'elle n'a aucun véritable intérêt, le reste non plus d'ailleurs.


Auteur : Chibi Shi, anciennement Clamphaddict

Genre : Romance, romance et puis romance aussi je suppose

Alors on va faire court, c'est un twoshot, possibilité de suite si un lecteur me le demande.

Avertissement : Kurogane est un tantinet ooc, Fye aussi sûrement mais avec le caractère habituel ça aurait pris trop de temps.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas une des Clamp et franchement j'en suis très heureuse. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'autant de gens ait une dent contre moi. Donc, Fye ne m'appartient pas, Kurogane encore moins, ils sont déjà pris et je ne fais que les emprunter brièvement.

NdA: Malheureusement, à cause de quelques problèmes techniques, (longue vie à msn) je n'ai pas pu avoir la version revue par ma bêta lectrice. Donc, je la mettrai à jour un peu plus tard.

Pairing: ...

Le mage soupira de nouveau, ça n'en finirait jamais. Dans ce genre de moment il en venait presque à regretter son ancienne « demeure » ...presque. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers l'homme assis dignement sur le trône qui dominait toute la salle.

La tête levée, le dos droit, les bras posés élégamment sur les accoudoirs, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant les deux dernières heures, lui n'avait pas autant de patience, au tout au moins d'expérience.

Il gigota légèrement, histoire de ne plus ressentir les élancements dans ses jambes beaucoup trop longues, décidément incapables de s'adapter aux longs sièges étroits sur lesquels on avait coutume de « méditer » pendant les cérémonies funèbres. Les nobles ne pouvaient-ils donc rien faire comme tout le monde?

Si qui que ce soit quelques mois plus tôt lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait un jour à la cour, à quelques pas à peine de l'Empereur, il aurait sûrement éclater de rire. D'un rire sans joie, semblables à ceux des « pensionnaires » de l'île qui avaient définitivement sombré dans la folie. L'île, elle hantait encore ses nuits, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais son fantôme était encore bien présent en lui.

Il regarda furtivement le visage des conseillers, assis près de l'Empereur. Depuis la salle dans laquelle il siégeaient, on avait une vue imprenable sur l'île des Impures, la prison des mages. Enfin, des prétendus mages, qui avaient simplement commis l'erreur de venir au monde avec un don particulier.

Aujourd'hui ce don était jalousé, les choses changeaient radicalement et si rapidement, il n'était pas de ceux qui s'y faisaient. Il avait vécu des moments heureux sur cette île, en compagnie de son maître qui aurait très certainement dû être à sa place aujourd'hui. Trop puissant, trop expérimenté, pas assez malléable certainement, tout son contraire.

L'homme en partie responsable de tout cela reposerait à présent pour l'éternité dans le sanctuaire réservé aux membres de la famille royale, dont il ne faisait pas partie. Honneur suprême pour un homme qui pour tous méritait bien plus encore. Mais les mortels n'offraient que ce qui était à leur portée. Le Haut Général était passé dans l'autre monde, après des décennies à servir fidèlement et efficacement l'Empereur et la nation, après avoir récupéré tous les bannis lors de la Traque et de les avoir condamner à finir leur vie maudite sur l'île. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour toute l'assistance que le Haut Général était un homme bon, un homme intelligent et sage.

La Traque avait bien failli provoqué sa chute, pour la première fois depuis l'instauration de cette dynastie, un Haut Général s'était opposé au à l'Empereur. Les enfants du démon comme certains aimaient les appeler avaient cru voir un espoir dans ce refus de commettre un acte immoral. Mais le général avait obéis, et il avait passé des années dans cette prison ou même la lumière du soleil n'avait plus sa place. Quand la maladie qui devait lui faire vivre une lente agonie avait commencé, il avait conseillé à l'Empereur de ramener les bannis et d'exploiter leurs dons. Un des leurs avait déjà eu la bonne idée de les apprendre à les maîtriser.

Le jeune homme se demanda brièvement ce que penserait son maître s'il le voyait à l'heure actuelle, aux pieds de l'Empereur, près à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs pour avoir le droit de pouvoir continuer à admirer l'astre solaire.

Depuis que le Haut Général avait scellé son destin, il était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche de la cour, et certains courtisans étaient prêts à tout pour lui plaire et peut-être s'attirer ainsi les grâces de l'Empereur, absolument tout.

Une riche veuve,plus audacieuse que les autres lui avait gentiment proposé ses jumeaux, une jeune garçon et une jeune fille à la beauté envoûtante qui, selon elle, de par leur naissance, possédaient un don particulier. Et que donc il pourrait très certainement en faire ses assistants. Le jeune homme avait rapidement compris qu'en réalité, ce qu'il voudrait en faire ne regardait que lui... et que cela ne la dérangerait pas plus que ça.

Il avait poliment décliner l'offre.

Il ferma les yeux et prit un longue inspiration, il sentit l 'habituel frisson secoué son corps tandis que qu'un long filet de sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, son sang battait à ses tempes, mais cette fois-ci la source de son angoisse n'était pas imaginaire. Fujitaka-dono, le seul Haut Conseiller qui le considérait comme un être humain lui avait aimablement signifié que l'Empereur attendait de lui qu'il travaille en étroite collaboration avec le futur Haut Général, et Fye avait peur. Non en fait il en tremblait d'angoisse, et à l'heure actuelle ses cauchemars étaient plein de promesses de tortures futures.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, la haine que les militaires entretenaient pour les Intouchables étaient connue de tous. Pendant la Traque, certains infortunés avaient eu le tort de se servir de leurs pouvoirs pour avoir une chance de survivre, certains militaires étaient encore défigurés par les sorts qu'ils avaient reçus. Alors forcément, l'entente n'était pas vraiment bonne.

Étroite collaboration hein? La vie n'allait sûrement pas être amusante tous les jours.

Petite ellipse temporelle

Un grand jeune homme brun, au physique assez imposant tout en restant élancé, propre aux adolescents, se tenait debout (raide comme la justice) et observait les différents bâtiments de la Caserne qui s'étendaient presque à perte de vue. Car contrairement à ce que son regard dur et volontaire pouvait suggérer, il n'était pas encore entrer dans l'âge adulte.

Et beaucoup le déplorait, notamment la plupart des courtisanes qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Que choisir? Le charme tranquille et adulte du Haut Conseiller Kinomoto? L'air enjoué, le sourire avenant et la blondeur divine du Mage royal ou la beauté sauvage et assurée du Haut Général qui malgré son jeune âge menait déjà ses troupes d'une main de fer? La solution n'était vraiment pas évident surtout qu'aucun des ses trois magnifiques représentants de la gente masculine ne semblait sensibles à leurs charmes. Malgré ses plaisanteries équivoques et ses coup d'oeils aguicheurs, Flowright-kun maintenait toujours une distance respectables avec elles. Comme s'il se méfiait... Quelle idée!

Justement, celui-ci arrivait, traversant avec élégance les jardins parfaitement entretenus du palais, il hésita un moment, infime, avant de s'arrêter près de l'adolescent. Bien que celui-ci soit très grand pour Son âge, il faisait toujours une tête de moins que lui, Fye était particulièrement élancé, sa silhouette longiligne dominait le jeune garçon en face de lui qui le regardait avec un air légèrement exaspéré.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Haut Général? »

« Fye-dono, combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que nous sommes égaux ici, nos rangs sont les mêmes. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler ainsi »

« Très bien, Kurogane-kun, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Ce dernier grogna intérieurement, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'appeler par son prénom. Il trouvait ce magicien charmeur et son sourire agaçant prodigieusement exaspérants. Il avait eu la même réaction que les autres le jour où il était entré à la cour; « si jeune? ». Puis il avait semblé presque... rassuré, comme si alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore il lui faisait peur. Et Kurogane détestait les lâches. Ils étaient censés travailler ensemble, introduire les Doués dans l'armée, et Fye D. Flowright était censé être son plus proche conseiller. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas faites ainsi, et le jeune homme avait parfois l'impression de sentir le regard désapprobateur de feu son père sur lui. Il n'avait rien contre le magicien, mais il était incapable de lui faire confiance.

Sans doute étaient-ils trop différents, le doué semblait si insouciant, il avait tendance à se comporter comme un enfant. Kurogane au contraire essayait de se conduire d'une manière plus adulte. Du moins quand le magicien n'était pas dans les parages, dans ces cas-là il avait tendance à perdre son sang froid rapidement et à entrer dans son jeu.

La vérité c'est qu'il était déçu, lui aussi avait peur, il avait ardemment désiré qu'une fois arrivé dans la capitale une personne l'aide, le soutienne et le conseille. Il ne voulait pas être pris au piège dans la fosse aux lions. Mais le magicien n'était pas cette personne. Il soupira faiblement.

« Les initiés sont près depuis un moment, nous n'attendons plus que votre décision. »

Fye baissa la tête, dire qu'il essayait désespérément d'éviter cette situation.

« Ils le sont sans aucun doute mais... votre armée l'est-elle ? »

IL avait pris un ton froid et distant, et de nouveau appeler le jeune garçon par sa fonction, il devait absolument éviter cela à ces jeunes gens,.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, aujourd'hui il lui avait suffit d'une simple phrase pour lui faire perdre son sang froid, bientôt sa simple présence lui donnerait des envies de meurtre.

« Cessez immédiatement ce genre d'insinuations, je ne dirige pas une armée de barbares figurez-vous! Ce n'est pas parce que ils ne passent pas leur temps la tête courbée, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres comme tous les courtisans qu'ils vont se jeter sur les Initiés comme des bêtes sauvages!! »

Des insinuations? Tête baissée et sourire mielleux aux lèvres? Ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui faisait des insinuations? Fye avait conscience que le jeune homme ne l'appréciait guère. Et il le regrettait, il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Et même plus encore. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il réfléchisse à cela à

l'heure actuelle.

« Vous n'en avez pas conscience, mais les tensions sont toujours bien réelles. »

« Ils ne seront que rarement en contact, c'est inutile de retarder plus encore cette rencontre, elle finira par avoir lieu. Et ce jour-là nous devrions être capables de le gérer. »

« Certainement. Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il est grand temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son altesse »

Kurogane fit un rictus contenant à lui seul tous les sarcasmes que lui inspiraient la cour et ses moeurs futiles.

« Les nobles seront heureux d'avoir une nouvelle raison de se réjouir »

« Cela ne fait aucun doute, et je suis sur que l'Empereur serait ravi de vous voir à ses réjouissances. Puis il hésita brièvement,... Mais si vous le souhaitait je pourrais excuser votre absence, et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, ajouta t-il précipitamment quand le soldat ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ce n'est pas à cause de vos prétendues mauvaises manières, seulement vous êtes si jeune, vous devriez pouvoir y échapper encore un peu... »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, inutile de me traiter comme tel. »

« Je le vois bien que vous n'êtes plus un enfant. » Le regret audible dans la voix de son vis à vis toucha étrangement Kurogane, aussitôt son esprit imagina un nombre incroyables de scénarii qui pourraient l'expliquer. Mais une seule raison fut retenue.

« Vous ne me trouvez pas assez influençable sans doute? »

« Pourquoi me prêtez-vous immédiatement les pires intentions? »

« Sans doute à cause de la nature de nos relations. »

Quand Kurogane devenait ironique, ce n'était jamais très bon. D'autant plus que cela attristait Fye plus que toute autre chose, en particulier quand ils abordaient CE sujet.

« Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez beaucoup d'efforts de ce côté là non plus. Que les choses soient claires Général, je n'ai absolument rien contre vous... »

« Alors pourquoi prenez-vous toujours l'air d'un condamné à mort lorsque nous nous voyons? »

« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de me poser cette question? Cela vous intéresse t-il tant? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très loquace, seulement quand il se disputait avec le magicien, il avait tendance à se laisser aller mais finissait toujours par se reprendre.

« Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, comme toutes les autres. Faites ce que vous voulez, de toute manière nous pouvons parfaitement « travailler ensemble » sans forcément que l'un porte l 'autre dans son coeur. »

Fye résista à l'envie de le gifler, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité, ça lui était simplement tombé dessus. Kurogane était trop loyal, pur et... Trop lui pour son propre bien. Fye savait qu'il devait l'éviter autant que possible ou prendre son courage à deux mains et se convaincre que tout cela était une pure folie, mais il reculait cet instant autant que possible, comme beaucoup d'autres. (Éventuellement il les salue de la main quand il les voit passer... Gomen). Résultat, les choses allait de mal en pis, ce n'était que de l'admiration sincère au début, puis il avait rapidement était attendri par cette frimousse qui reprenait des traits un peu plus enfantins parfois, très rarement certes. Mais il l'avait déjà observé quand il dormait, détendu, presque abandonné. Son sens des responsabilités l'avait impressionné et celui de la justice profondément ému. Alors forcément la première (et dernière) fois qu'il avait vu un sourire sincère affleurer sur ces lèvres vermeilles, il avait totalement perdu ses moyens, et la raison par la même occasion. Mais il payait cher sa bêtise, le jeune garçon pensant certainement qu'il le considérait comme un gamin un peu limité à cause de l'attitude changeante qu'il avait envers lui, tantôt douce et gentille, tantôt exaspéré, tantôt triste; et le méprisait.

Décidément il était maudit.

Nouvelle petite ellipse temporelle

Fye n'avait jamais sérieusement envisager de mettre fin à ces jours, même aux heures les plus sombres de son séjour sur l'île, quelque un avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, la petite Tchii, Clow-sensei, les belles histoires que leur racontait la princesse Karen quand elle venait voir les Orphelins de l'île, peu avant sa mort.

Mais là la situation était tellement désespéré que cette solution quelque peu radicale lui semblait tout à fait bonne.

Les nobles de la cour n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes fréquentables, il l'avait très vite compris et le Haut Général également, il le savait. Mais parfois, inopinément , tel un enfant cruel jouant avec des insectes, Ashura-ô (ce n'est pas un dieu, mais bon je trouve que ça fait bien) les approuvait, les encourageant dans leurs plaisirs malsains. Au menu ce soir, le très jeune et déjà très apprécié Haut Général, possédant sans doute possible toutes les qualités de l'ancien, la jeunesse et tous les inconvénients qu'elle apportait en plus. A savoir la fierté, l'impétuosité et ce charme particulier et inconscient.

Qui saurait le faire choir de cette posture irréprochable qui le protégeait des attaques de l'extérieur et forçait l'admiration?

La jalousie était un poison tenace, elle pouvait vous aveugler et vous pousser à commettre le pire. La quasi totalité des personnes présentes reprochait au jeune homme d'avoir volé une place qui leur revenait de droit. Tous le savaient, et tous étaient déterminés à le lui faire comprendre. Et l'Empereur s'amusait beaucoup de leurs complots, de leurs bassesses et de leurs jeux cruels. Alors ce soir il avait vivement encouragé le jeune garçon à boire « le sang de l'ennemi », « comme un homme le ferait, comme votre père l'aurait fait ». Plus que cette dernière, ce fut la phrase précédente qui décida Kurogane. En effet il savait que son père n'aurait jamais rien fait d'aussi irréfléchi, surtout par orgueil; aucune bonne décision n'était prise par orgueil.

Il avait bu pour que tous cessent de le regarder comme un enfant, pour que ces yeux bleus ne le dévisagent plus comme s'il allait se briser à chaque instant.

Il avait bu, et les effets avaient été immédiat, sa tête tournait, sa vision était désespérément flou, et le sol n'était plus aussi immobile.

Les courtisans semblaient plus proches aussi, mais ça ce n'était pas un des effets de l'ébriété. Au point où il en était il pouvait bien jeter sa fierté aux oubliettes, « le sang des ennemis » était un alcool fort, mais on y avait obligatoirement rajouté quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans un tel état après seulement quelques gorgées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une improbable âme secourable, il croisa un paire d'yeux bleus, visiblement inquiets, où était-ce encore une hallucination due à l'alcool?

Fye croisa le regard égaré de Kurogane, il envoya au Diable ses bonnes résolutions et traversa rapidement et habilement la salle. Se mêlant aux convives agglutinés autour de l'attraction de la soirée.

S'en sortir sans faire d'esclandre, du moins essayer.

Pour une fois Kurogane ne pourrait pas le critiquer lui et ses pirouettes, il s'était la seule échappatoire possible à l'heure actuelle. Fye soupira bruyamment, il allait très certainement regretté toute sa vie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son Don remonté lentement à la surface de son être Il avait mis des années à maîtriser sa magie, mais tous ses sacrifices en valait la peine, il ne perdait plus le contrôle de lui-même maintenant. Enfin... Presque plus, il suffisait qu'il reste calme. Quand il était anxieux ou effrayé, c'était plus dur. Un peu comme maintenant. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur le visage du jeune Général, visage qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui faire perdre rapidement sa concentration, mais le moment était vraiment très mal choisi pour y penser.

Kurogane sentit soudain une sensation de vertige, fugitive. Aussitôt sa tête sembla beaucoup plus légère, la salle reprit des proportions plus habituelles et c'est avec une voix assurée et charmeuse, qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il s'adressa aux convives présents autour de lui:

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je crois que malheureusement ma place n'est pas ici. Je le regrette, croyez-le bien, mais je dois vous quitter. »

Il se redressa et marcha lentement pour éviter de tituber, il passa près du magicien qui semblait en transe, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il sortit rapidement, dans un silence complet. L'Empereur soupira discrètement en admirant un instant le dos de son Haut Général puis il glissa son regard vers le magicien royal, si différents mais tout aussi délectables, assurément.

Fye relâcha brusquement la pression, sa magie revint à lui subitement, mais il était habitué maintenant, il sortit rapidement, sans se faire remarquer en prenant la même direction que Kurogane quelques minutes auparavant. Grand bien lui en fit, celui-ci était déjà en train de basculer tête la première. Le mage le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne fasse une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

Nouvelle petite ellipse temporelle

Kurogane se retourna, en gardant les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les ouvrir pour le moment. Sa tête était particulièrement douloureuse et le reste de son corps n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Mais il était heureux dans son malheur, le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était très confortable et large, il pouvait s'y retourner à loisir et ainsi retarder autant que possible le moment où les rayons du soleil le réveillerait pour de bon; l'obligeant ainsi à se lever, à faire face à son mal de tête et aux conséquences de ces pitreries de la veille. Il s'éveilla à nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois, quelques minutes plus tard. Le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre le préoccupa un peu, mais cela ne l' étonnait pas vraiment. La question à présent était l'identité de la personne qui avait eu la gentillesse de « l'héberger » pour cette nuit et là encore, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère.

Kurogane ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de départager laquelle des deux épreuves qu'il allait devoir affronter était la pire, remerciez le magicien ou s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille.

Ensuite il maudit sa lenteur d'esprit. Pourquoi se poser la question? Après tout, il allait devoir faire les deux.

Et plus tôt que prévu. La porte qui se situait sur le mur d'en face s'ouvrit lentement, presque sans bruit et une silhouette se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte, tournant le dos au premier occupant des lieux.

« Inutile de prendre autant de précautions, je suis réveillé depuis un moment. »

Sa voix était sèche et désagréable, il le savait et le regrettait. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il avait peur, il ignorait encore de quoi, mais sa peur, aussi irrationnelle soit-elle, était bel et bien là.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, mais il sonnait faux, encore une fois. Par contre l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans son regard semblait elle, bien réelle.

« Bonjour! Vous allez mieux? Vous devriez éviter de vous laisser aller ainsi la prochaine fois. »

« ... »

« Hum, je vois, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'excellente humeur... »Il secoua la tête en prenant un air affligé.

Kurogane résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de souffler d'exaspération et braqua son regard sur son vis à vis.

« Et si vous cessiez de tourner autour du pot? Et oh, avant toute chose, je ne voudrai pas passer pour une personne mal élevée! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir laisser votre lit cette nuit. J'espère que celui dans lequel vous avez dormi était tout aussi confortable. Je m'en voudrai dans le cas contraire. Et surtout rappelez moi de remercier également cette jeune personne à l'occasion... »

Kurogane reprit son souffle, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée de s'énerver quand on était pas en état.

Mais il s'en voulait tellement qu'il aurait préféré que le magicien le laisse cuver dehors. Et cela l'exaspérait d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que l'autre jeune homme avait du passer sa nuit ailleurs... Il préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi cela l 'agaçait autant.

« Très bien, si vous tenez tant que ça à remercier le tapis de mon séjour je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais. »

Fye regarda le brun en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu s'imaginer. Ce genre de situations n'était pas vraiment courante pour lui, et il n'avait pas de lit prêt à l'accueillir en cas d'urgence dans toutes les chambres du palais. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué de se consacrer à une personne tout en pensant à une autre. En particulier si l'autre est justement en train de dormir dans votre lit.

Il soupira doucement et esquissa un sourire triste, plus sincère.

« Je ne suis en aucun cas fautif et nous le savons tous les deux. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. »

« Je sais! Je...je... Vous prie de m'excuser. Je... »

« Je ne pense pas que vous en mourriez si vous vous décidiez enfin à vous confier. Je ne lis pas plus dans le coeur des gens que dans les étoiles vous savez? »

Kurogane se redressa, pour être à la hauteur du magicien qui s'était assis sur une chaise près du lit.

« Je ne voulais pas échouer, pourtant je ne cesse de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Quand on met tout en oeuvre pour éviter quelque chose, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle arrive inévitablement? »

Fye observa un instant le visage perdu de Kurogane, il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, et Fye savait que dans quelques années il saurait parfaitement intérioriser toutes ses questions et ses sentiments contradictoires, sans avoir besoin de les déguiser comme lui le faisait. Lui aussi avait désespérément essayer d'éviter le brun, mais l'effet obtenu avait été l'inverse de celui désiré.

« Je l'ignore, ce doit être cela que l'on appelle le destin. »

A suivre...

Dsl, mais ne vous en faites pas. Prochain chapitre, lemon garanti ou remboursé


End file.
